Missing In Action
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Myron Get's Missing In Action And Now Zeke and the rest of team Viking have To find Myron before it is too late. (Qoute from the Author I had some problems with my Story so I had too delete it and reupload it thank you for patience. And of Qoute from Auth
1. Default Chapter

Missing In Action  
By, Youlfus@aol.com  
Chapter One   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in Tour of Duty. I write stories for fun, not for money.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Rating: PG-13  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Myron slowly gets out of his bed to go outside and get some air, he sees McKay going over the checklist to see if the helicopter is ok.  
"Hey McKay, is it ok? No booby traps or anything?" Myron asked McKay.  
"Nope, My love of my life is gonna be o-tay." McKay responded.  
A Few hours later Sgt. Zeke Anderson & Lt. Myron Goldman wake the others for basic training.  
"Ten Hut." Zeke Yelled to the man standing in front of him.  
"You Guys Make me Sick!" Zeke said.  
"The Way you did in basic training last time sucked! I don't ever want to see that again, got that   
Grunts!" Myron Yelled.  
"I want to see improvement do you hear me!" Zeke yelled.  
"Yes Sir!" The troops yelled back.  
2 hours later and basic training was over.  
"Ten Hut." Myron Said.  
"You men have done alot better than last time you may go to the barracks now." Zeke said.  
Baker sits down on his bed and pops on his headsets and is listening to Rolling Stones Greatest Hits.  
Ruiz is looking at pictures of him with Susanna.  
"Hey, um, Ruiz, why do you look so gloom?" Purcell asked Ruiz.   
"Cause, Susanna had a family emergency and I don't know when she will get back." Ruiz responded.  
"Can't live without your sweetie." McKay joked.  
"Oh, yeah and you can't live without your helicopter." Ruiz snapped back.  
McKay does not respond he just stares at Ruiz with a glare on his face.  
"Hey, Quit it you guys." Taylor yells.  
Myron burst thru the door with the mail bag and drops it on the floor.  
"This is where your mail is, I think you can get your mail yourself." Myron said leaving.  
Myron walked back to his hooch to get some sleep cause he was very tired from this morning.  
He was just about to lay down when his office phone rang.  
He slowly picked up his phone, "Goldman, May I ask who is calling." Myron asked.   
There was no answer on the other line all Myron heard was static on the other line. He hang up slowly.  
"Dang Solicitors." Myron said angrily.  
He then laid down to get some sleep.  
Zeke Anderson was outside with Johnson playing Poker on a little table. Zeke is beating Johnson at his own game!  
"I don't want to play anymore." Johnson said upset.  
"Fine, Whatever." Zeke responded putting away the deck of cards.  
Purcell was inside the barracks reading the Hardy Boy books, McKay is asleep and Ruiz is looking at some gun magazines.  
"I'm Bored." said Ruiz.  
"Yeah, I know." Baker Responded putting down his Hardy Boys book.  
Zeke burst thru the door of the barracks.  
"Men Suit up we got ourself a mission 5 minutes." Zeke said to the troops.  
  
5 Minutes later the men were ready to go all of them in line.  
Myron was suiting up to go on the mission.  
Myron goes outside with Zeke.  
"Ten Hut!" Zeke yelled.  
"Today men, we are going on a very impotent mission!" Myron yelled.  
Zeke was leading them into the jungle.  
Just then Zeke held his fist up for the other men behind him to stop.  
Myron did the same to make sure the other men saw it.  
"Goldman, come here." Zeke said.  
Goldman slowly came up behind Zeke.  
"What you do you see?" Myron responded.  
"20 or more look's like it could be ambush so be careful." Zeke said.  
Just then Myron told the others the same thing Zeke told Myron.  
Myron and Zeke and the other men slowly crawled slowly up the hill to get a better look.  
Zeke took one of his grenades off his shirt and pulled the pin out and threw it over there.  
It blew up killing a few them, then the gunshots rang out like crazy.  
One bullet got near Myron's leg. Just then Myron noticed a grenade by Zeke and picked it up and thru it back and blew up as soon as he threw it.  
"Thanks Myron, that was close." Zeke said.  
"No Problem." Myron responded.  
"Retreat!!!" Zeke yelled.  
The men started to retreat but when Myron started to run he felt a little dart go into the back of his neck, and it knocked him out cold. Zeke and the others did not notice Myron got hit with the dart.  
They then ran back to the base.  
"Where is Myron?" Zeke asked.  
None of the others answered.  
"Great, now he is missing in action!" Zeke yelled angrily.  
"We can't look for him now it is too soon, we will have to wait till tomorrow." Zeke said ticked off.  
Danny Purcell was walking around the base and stop and went into to the barracks, "Where the heck his Myron!!!!!" Purcell Yelled out as he burst thru the door.  
Ruiz quickly turned his head and looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I don't know." Baker responded.  
Just then McKay burst thru the door almost knocking over Purcell.  
"Sorry, Zeke wants me to tell you this, Me and Zeke are going in a chopper to look for Myron. You know above the air." McKay said smartly.  
"Yeah I heard you!" Ruiz said smartly back to McKay.  
McKay did not say a thing he just walked off and met up with Zeke.  
"Ready, McKay?" Zeke asked.  
"Yep." McKay responded.  
McKay and Zeke hopped in the chopper and were soon on there way.  
While McKay was flying Zeke was looking out for any Vietnamese bases for Myron.  
  
4 Hours later Mckay lands the chopper back at Cam Ranh Bay.  
Zeke walked up to Purcell, "No sign of him." Zeke said.  
"Crap!" Purcell yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Myron woke up to find himself tied to ropes bare chested.  
* Where am I? * Myron Thought.  
Just then a Vietnamese person came in with his AK-47 and hit Myron in the face with the stock of the gun.  
"Don't do you dare try that again."  
Myron heard the Vietnamese man shouting in language. Then an Officer came in.  
He started speaking in Vietnamese to the other person.  
He then hit Myron again in the head with the stock of the gun, knocking Myron unconscious.  
Then the Officer and the other man walked off laughing there head's off.  
  
A few hours later Myron woke up with a bruised head.  
"Dang it, that hurt really bad." Myron said.  
  
Meanwhile at the base, Zeke was wondering where was Myron at.  
"Where could he be?" Zeke said to himself.  
"I'm am not gonna lose another good man." Zeke said angrily.  
Baker came inside his hooch from behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
Zeke quickly turned with tears in his eyes.  
"Zeke man don't worry he will survive." Baker told Zeke.  
"I hope so." Zeke Responded.  
  
End of chapter one  
_______________________________________________________________________  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
_______________________________________________________________________  
"Thanks though for careing." Zeke told baker.  
"Sure thing Zeke, no problem." Baker said.  
Baker leaves the hooch.  
Meanwhile more Vietnamese men come in with branding irons.  
*I hope those are not for me* Myron thought.  
Next thing Myron knows that they stick the branding irons on chest.  
Myron starts screaming in pain.  
the Vietnamese then walk off.  
A little girl walks in a few minutes later, and glares at Myron and spits on him.  
"Come here you little Brat!" Myron yells.  
She runs off.  
"Dang that little brat." Myron said angry.  
Back at Cam Ranh Bay McKay comes into the hooch where Zeke is.  
And salutes Zeke.  
Zeke salutes him back.  
"I am going back out to look for Myron." McKay told Zeke.  
"I am going with you." Zeke Responded.  
"I will get the other men." Zeke told McKay.  
"You Mean we are going on ground?" McKay asked Zeke.  
"You got it, Suit up McKay." Zeke told him.  
5 minutes later Zeke has all the men lined up even McKay.  
"Sometimes You Have to take action!" Zeke Yelled.  
"And we are going to that now!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zeke Yelled even Louder.  
They start out on there mission Zeke leading the group.  
30 minutes later Zeke holds his fist up quickly.  
"What is it sir?" Purcell asked Zeke.  
Zeke then points up in the tree where he sees a handkerchief hanging in the tree then points at the ground.  
Lifting up a patch below with a whole bunch a pungi sticks.  
All the men go around the hole.  
Zeke then holds up his fist again.  
Zeke points a base where he sees Vietnamese guards standing watch.  
Zeke slowly crawled closer to the Vietnamese Village.  
"Baker,Johnson,Taylor,Purcell. Go that way and some will go that way." Zeke points in that direction "and the rest will go with me."  
"Read you loud in clear." Baker Responded.  
Johnson sees them throw Myron out the hooch onto the ground.  
They quickly pull him back up and blind fold him and tie him to a post, they are going to kill Myron Blind Folded.  
"I won't let it Happen." Zeke Whispers to himself.  
Zeke starts fireing at the Vietnamese and so do the other men.  
The Vietnamese shoots some of Zeke's men.  
"Horn, Get over there and take care of them!" Zeke Yells.  
Horn rushes over quickly takeing care of the men.  
"Retreat!" Zeke Yells.  
They run back to McKay's chopper with the Vietnamese in pursuit.  
"Move, Hurry!" Zeke Yells.  
They all get on the chopper and McKay takes off in time.  
"Dang it, We failed." Zeke said out loud.  
"Don't worry Zeke Man, We will get him back." Ruiz told Zeke trying to make Zeke feel better.  
"Thanks Ruiz." Zeke responded  
McKay lands the chopper on Cam Ranh Bay and they all hop out and put there stuff back and run for the cafeteria and they all grab awhole bunch of food.  
"Hey Zeke Man." McKay said running up to Zeke almost knocking him down.  
"What is it Lieutenant McKay?" Zeke Responded.  
"Do you think we will ever find Myron?"  
"I sure hope so." Zeke responded.  
Back at the Vietnamese village they were torturing Myron.  
"You die GI." One Vietnamese person said hitting him with the butt o his gun.  
Knocking Myron out cold.  
4 hours later Myron woke up bleeding in the mouth and he saw a little boy starring at him.  
"You want food Myron?" The little boy asked Myron.  
"Yeah, sure kid." Myron Responded weakly.  
Then the kid pulled out a plate full of food and started feeding it to Myron, when the food was all gone Myron was stuffed as can be.  
"What is your name?" Myron Asked the child.  
"My name is Davie, I am a American the Vietnamese killed my parents and captured and I am lucky they have not killed me." Davie responded.  
"Thank you for the food." Myron said.  
Then the kid had to go before he got in trouble.  
He waved by to Myron.  
A few minutes later a few VC Officers came and started Beating up Myron, till he could hardly Breathe.  
*Why are they doing this me?* Myron thought.  
*Are they doing it for fun?* Myron asked himself.  
They then left eventually leaving Myron beaten up so bad he could hardly stand.   
Back at Cam Ranh Bay.  
Zeke was thinking about Myron.  
*What are doing him* Zeke thought to himself.  
"I will not loose Myron!" Zeke Yelled.  
Purcell was in the barracks playing solitaire.  
And Ruiz was thinking about Susanna.  
And McKay well he checking out his favorite chopper.  
That he fly's every mission he takes team Viking on.  
"This baby doesn't even have a scratch on her, and I have not even crashed once yet." McKay said to himself.  
"And that's a good thing." Baker said from behind McKay.  
McKay Jumped at first cause it scared him.  
"I scared you didn't I." Baker asked.  
"No you didn't." McKay Responded.  
"Big fat lier." Baker said.  
"I never lie, Juicy Butt." McKay said running.  
Baker reached out for McKay but missed him by inches.  
"I am not Juicy Butt." Baker yelled back chasing McKay.  
"Fine Whatever." McKay said still running.  
Baker gave up eventually and McKay stopped running.  
____________________________________________________________  
End Of Chapter Two  
____________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
____________________________________________________________  
Ruiz came running into Zeke's office very quickly.  
"Zeke, Guess what." Ruiz said excited.  
"What?" Zeke responded.  
"Susanna is coming back." Ruiz said.  
Then Ruiz left and went outside and pulled up a chair and sat down.  
Waiting for Susanna to come back.  
2 hours later a Chopper landed.  
And Susanna jumped out and ran over to Ruiz and Hugged him.  
"Susanna, I have a welcome back surprise." Ruiz told Susanna.  
"Susanna, will you Marry me?" Ruiz asked Susanna.  
"Yes." Susanna Responded.  
Ruiz Grinned with happiness and hugged her and kissed her passionately.  
He then walked back to the barracks and Susanna went into the nurse station.  
"Hey, Purcell Hey, Whass up." Ruiz said to Purcell.  
"What?" Purcell responded.  
"Me and Susanna are Engaged." Ruiz told Purcell.  
"Hey, that's great Ruiz, I am happy for you." Purcell Responded.  
Back at the Vietnamese Village Lt. Just woke from nap to find Vietnamese guards standing waiting to beat him up.  
But they just Laughed at him and walked off laughing.  
*What did I do?* Myron thought.  
He then saw Davie walk in.  
"Myron, I saw those Guards laughing when they left this tent so I came over here." Davie said.  
"Ohhhhh, that's what they were laughing at." Davie said shocked.  
"What..What were they laughing at?" Myron responded.  
"Cause you wet yourself." Davie told Myron.  
"Oh, man." Myron said Embarrassed.  
"I probably did that cause I was scared." Myron said.  
"I can understand why you wet yourself." Davie Responded.  
"I have to go now before I get in trouble, bye Myron." Davie said leaving.  
"Bye." Myron responded.  
Then the kid left.  
*I wonder when am I ever gonna get out of here?* Myron Thought.  
2 hours later Davie came back with some food for Myron.  
"Oh, Thanks Davie I am really starving." Myron said.  
"Your welcome." Davie Responded.  
He then started feeding Myron.  
Soon enough the whole thing was gone.  
Vietnamese officers came running in the hooch and grab Davie and yank him away.  
"Hey, you can't do that." Myron Yelled.  
Myron started messing with his ropes and untied them and ran outside and jumped on a Vietnamese Guard and started beating him up.  
But then more officers came and jumped on Myron and then the tables turned they started beating Myron up.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!." Davie Screamed.  
As he watched Myron slump to floor with a bruised head.  
Davie watched Myron fall.  
Davie kicked and screamed.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."  
But it was no good.  
Myron was badly injured.  
The Vietnamese drag Myron back into the tent and toss him on the ground.  
Davie woke up and found himself chained to a little bed.  
*They.............They Killed Myron My Friend* Davie thought.  
Tears started running coming down Davies little face.  
"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Davie Screamed at the top of his lungs.  
And the Vietnamese did not do a thing they do not care.  
They just keep on talking about business.  
Back at the base.  
Zeke was trying to find a way to get Myron back.  
"I don't know what to do!" Zeke yelled flipping over his entire desk.  
____________________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 3  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
____________________________________________________________  
Back at the Vietnamese base Myron was just waking up.  
"Oh, My head." Myron groaned.  
He then slowly got to his feet.  
*They did not tie me up* Myron Thought.  
*Good, I can escape, But first I have to get Davie* Myron thought again.  
He opened up the back door and peeked his head out, The coast was clear.  
Myron slowly crawled around till he got behind a tree and he spotted Davie tied to a post.  
No Vietnamese officers were around for right now sow he crawled from behind the post.  
"Hey, Davie It's me." Myron said.  
"Myron?" Davie responded.  
"Yeah, it's me, I am going to un-tie you." Myron told Davie.  
"Yes, Please do." Davie responded.  
He then snapped the ropes off Davie.  
"Davie, I need to get inside there hut were they keep there weapons." Myron asked Davie.  
Davie slowly pointed to a small hooch.  
"I saw a man go in there, and I saw a glimpse of some weapons." Davie responded.  
"Ok, thanks Davie, wait right here but hide alright." Myron told Davie.  
"Sure." Davie responded.  
Myron slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside the door no one was there.  
He then entered the room and saw a chest half open and opened the rest of it and saw is M-16 and grenades inside and his ammo.  
He picked it all up and then left the hooch and went back to Davie.  
"Ok, Let's go." Myron said.  
"Ok." Davie responded.  
Myron left the village with Davie & Myron was walking in front of him.  
After a few hours of walking Myron stopped tired from walking so long.  
"We will stay here for the night." Myron said.  
"Ok Myron." Davie responded yawning.  
Both them shortly later fell asleep.  
Later that night back at the VC Village Vietnamese people gathered around for a talk.  
Then the leader of the group walked up to a mysterious figure and the night.  
He was hiring a sniper to find Myron & Davie and kill them.  
The sniper then set out to look for them that night.  
A few hours later Myron heard a twig snap and he woke up waking Davie up too.  
And he pulled him behind a bush and Myron hid behind that bush too.  
The sniper came into view and Myron started firing at the sniper.  
The sniper jumped on the ground and throws a grenade at Myron.  
Myron sees it and grabs Davie and runs away from and hides behind another bush.  
Then he ran away for good from the sniper and kept on running too.  
Till he reached a tree and climbed up.  
They would have to stay here for tonight.  
Davie Fell asleep very quick.  
A few minutes later Myron watched the sniper walk on ahead.  
Then shortly Myron fell asleep.  
That next day.  
Myron woke up too find Davie gone.  
Myron jumped down from tree.  
He heard someone using the lake.  
He looked it was Davie.  
Myron walked over and grabbed him by the arm.  
"Oww." Davie said.  
"Don't you ever do that again." Myron said very ticked off.  
"Come on we have to keep moving so that sniper won't find us." Myron said.  
"Ok." Davie responded.  
They then started walking again.  
Myron bent over and looked at the big sandal footprints.  
"There pretty fresh." Myron said looking around.  
But he did not see a thing.  
They then continued walking.  
Myron was keeping his eyes open and so was Davie, they were following the sniper's foot prints.  
A few hours later Myron saw the sniper up ahead.  
He then started firing at him.  
The sniper jumped on the ground and returned fire.  
Myron got shot in the leg.  
He tried avoiding the aching pain in his leg but he could not.  
But for now he would just have to deal with it till they got there next chance to run from the sniper.  
Myron then saw there chance to run and they did.  
The sniper was right on there tail.  
They finally lost him.  
Myron lied down and tore a piece of pants leg off and wrapped it around his leg.  
And continued walking with Davie.  
A few hours later he saw another tree and he and Davie started climbing the tree carefully.  
Back At Cam Ranh Bay.  
Purcell entered Zeke's Office and Saluted him & Zeke Saluted back.  
"Sir, When do you think we will get Goldman back?" Purcell asked Zeke.  
"I don't know Purcell." Zeke responded.  
Purcell then left Zeke's office and went back into the barracks.  
Ruiz was busy with Susanna trying to plan there wedding.  
Baker & McKay were playing go fish.  
And Purcell just flopped on his bed.  
Myron was exhausted from all the walking he & Davie did.  
It was time for them to eat.  
Myron pulled out some canned food.  
"Here Davie you can eat this." Myron said.  
"Oh, Corn beef hash." Davie Responded   
Myron & Davie finished eating in 15 minutes.  
Then Myron spotted a tree they could climb but suddenly Myron stopped and held Davie Back.  
He then lifted up a cover that was hiding punji sticks below.  
Him & Davie walked around it and then climbed up the tree carefully.  
A few hours later Myron heard another twig snap and he woke up very quick.  
And he watched as the sniper walk right in front of the tree.  
*I wished this guy would leave us alone* Myron thought.  
Davie was out like a light.  
Back at Cam Ranh Bay.  
Zeke was in his office reading a book.  
And trying to think of an idea to get back Myron.  
And all the other men were asleep in the barracks.  
Zeke put down the book he was reading and stepped outside for a moment and saw McKay out there too.  
"Hey, McKay." Zeke said.  
"Hi." McKay responded.  
"I sure hope we find Myron." McKay asked.  
"So do I." Zeke responded.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
End of chapter Four  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Myron was awake early that morning and looked at Davie who was still asleep.  
*I will let him sleep some more* Myron thought.  
About 1 hour later Myron came back to the tree and climbed up and woke up Davie.  
"Good morning." Myron said.  
"You too." Davie responded.  
They then climbed down the tree and continued walking too find there way back to Cam Ranh Bay.  
Myron was keeping his eye's open for the sniper.  
He then quickly stopped cause he heard some bushes move.  
He then saw some Vietnamese officers walk by with AK-47's.  
*30 of them I can not take them out by myself* Myron thought.  
Myron was interrupted from his thought's cause Davie was pulling at his shirt.  
"What?" Myron asked.  
"What are we going too do?" Davie responded.  
"Well..We can not attack them cause there is too many of them and it will not be a fair fight." Myron told Davie.  
"We will just half too keep moving along." Myron said.  
They then started walking again trying too avoid the Vietnamese officers, Cause Myron did not want them too see them.  
*Will I ever find the base?* Myron thought to himself.  
Davie then pulled Myron back.  
Davie then pointed to some punji sticks hidden in the ground but Davie saw them.  
"Thanks." Myron said.  
"No problem." Davie responded.  
Myron & Davie walked on & on for hours and never found anything Myron found another tree and helped Davie into the tree.  
That next morning Myron woke up early that morning cause he heard bushes rustling.  
He watched the Sniper set a trap for him & Davie.  
Myron jumped down from the tree landing on the Sniper knocking him down.  
Myron took the Sniper's weapon and hit him on the head knocking him out cold.  
He then dropped the Sniper's weapon next to him.  
"Take that." Myron said.  
He then woke up Davie & helped him down the tree & Davie & helped him  
down the tree & Davie yawned then they started walking again.  
"Myron do you think we will ever find our way back?" Davie asked Myron.  
"I don't know Davie." Myron responded.  
A few hours later Myron saw Cam Ranh Bay.  
He then saw the Sniper hot on there trail, Myron had too hurry he picked up  
Davie and started running.  
The Sniper open fired at Myron.  
Myron ran into the base & went into Zeke's office.  
"Myron?" Zeke said.  
The Sniper is out there trying too kill me." Myron responded.  
Zeke then tosses Myron his M-16.  
Zeke & Myron start shooting at the Sniper, the Sniper runs off.  
"It's good too have you back." Zeke said.  
Zeke then walk's Myron too the barracks.  
"Good night Myron." Zeke said.  
That next morning Myron woke up too see Davie standing there watching him.  
Myron got out of bed & Davie went too.  
Myron saw Zeke standing there & walked over too him.  
"Hi, Zeke." Myron said.  
"Hi, Myron." Zeke responded.  
"It's feel's good too be back." Myron said.  
"I know." Zeke responded.  
"Let's get some food." Zeke said.  
"I thought you never ask." Myron responded.  
They then walked off.  
They entered the cafeteria and all the others were in there too eating.  
Myron & Zeke got some food & sat down.  
Later on that night they were going too bed.  
  
They all fell asleep very quick.  
  
End Of Story.  



End file.
